Escape
by Miyuki Jaganashi
Summary: Why is Botan a wanted fugitive in spirit world?And what does this have to do with Hiei?And who is the father of her baby boy?That's what Koenma wants to know!This is my first fanfic.Please no flames.Dedicated to Just 2 dream of you.Revised.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Dedicated to Just 2 dream of you.

Just Hatori and nothing else.

"Botan!"

The blue haired ferrygirl ran faster,clutching the child,shielding him in her pink kimono."I have to tell him.I have to trust him with Yusuke."The ferrygirl summoned her oar,heading to Yusuke's city.

The male koormie sensed her coming."Hiei,we have to-"

"Hn,let's not waste any time,onna."Botan handed over their child to her mate."Forgive us,Hatori."

It didn't take long until he reached Yusuke's apartment.

Knocking on the door."Who is it?You better have a damn good reason-"

"Hn."

"Oh,hey Hiei...you baby sitting?That's not like you.."

"Here,take my son."

Yusuke blinked."Your son?"

"Yes,he's a year old."Botan explained."He's ours."

"..but..guys.."Hiei and Botan were gone.

"Man,now what?"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

"He's Hiei's and Botan's?"Kuwabara asked in disbelief.

Yusuke nodded,"...Yeah,I can't take care of this kid...What were they thinking choosing me?"

"Maybe Keiko can help..."suggested Kuwabara."Maybe,I 'm not sure..."

"Can I see him?'"asked Kuwabara."I never thought Hiei would end up with Botan.I bet their kid looks like her."

"Hatori."said Yusuke."Come here."

A small spiky haired boy looked liked your average one year old,except he had pure raven hair(NO starburst-hey,he's my character)The same blood red eyes he shared with his father."This is Hatori."Kuwabara crouched down to see him better."He looks a lot like Yukina,Urameshi."

'No kidding...can't tell Kuwabara he's her nephew..'He didn't hear Atsuko calling him.

"Urameshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Your mom's calling you."

Yusuke!This kid's yours,right?"

"No,he belongs to a friend,you remember Hiei...?...Botan?"

Yusuke sighed."Anyway,he's their kid."Atsuko put the kid down."go buy some diapers and whatever you can get with this."Handing him some money."Might as well get a job,if you're raising this kid."Yusuke grunted taking the money."Coming,Kuwabara?"

"Urameshi,aren't you forgetting someone?"

"No...oh,right the kid."

Yusuke took Hatori by the hand,leading him out the door.

"Yusuke...I didn't know you were babysitting."

"..Oh,hi Keiko."

"Whose kid is that?"asked the brunette.

"Hiei's and Botan's..."

"Does he have a name?"

"...Hatoreee..."answered the one year old."I'm Keiko."

"You look like your daddy,huh,Hatori?"Yusuke got a idea."Say,Keiko since the kid likes you,why don't you take him?"

"No, and Botan trusted you with their son.I'll help you. It 's your responsibility to watch over him.I'll see you later."

"Some girlfriend you are!"

Yusuke entered the local Wal-Mart looking for the didn't know what size Hatori what he thought would fit were mothers holding their kids on her hip,sshing them some were crying,rubbing their eyes. A older girl had a graham cracker. Hatori eyed it,hungrily."My cracker.."

Yusuke paid for the diapers and left still wondering why did he have to watch over the kid.

The ice cream truck playing it's melody...

"What?You want ice cream?"Yusuke regretted saying that.

Hatori ran off,running toward the ice cream truck as it made a stop."One scoop,and that's it!"

"Enjoying that ice cream?"Yusuke asked.

"Hn."answered Hatori,imitating Hiei perfectly.

"Man,you really sound like Hiei."To perfect strangers,they looked like father and son.

"Hello,Yusuke."said Kurama.

"Hey,Kurama..you'll never guess who this is.."

"I know,Hiei told wanted me to check on things here."

"Then mind telling me why they chose me to watch their kid?"

"Because they had no choice."

"Okay,you got me."Kurama explained."Think how you would feel if you were them,you were the perfect choice."

Hatori threw the ice cream cone down,curling on Yusuke's lap-falling asleep

"Better take him home,Yusuke.I'll keep you up to date."

"Okay...I will."Yusuke said defeated.

Somewhere in the Makai...

"Do you think Yusuke can handle him?"

"Yes,I do,Hiei."

"wait here.I 'm going out for food."

"Yusuke,wake up!"

"What,mom?"

"You have a responsibility!Get up!"

"Five more minutes.."Atsuko kicked him out of bed."Get up!"

"Okay,okay.I'm up!"

Atsuko handed over Hatori to him."In the fridge are five bottles and some food for you.I'm late for work."Atsuko left.

Yusuke yawned."It's just you and me,kid."Yusuke turned on the t.v. watching his favorite disappeared into the apartment,exploring."Hn."he would say now and then as Yusuke continued watching tv.

"Come on,we're going to the park."

"Oohhh,what a adorable boy!Is he yours?"asked a woman.

"Nah,come here Hatori."The woman smiled,patting his head."Such a cutie."

Yusuke saw a small flame."Ma'am...your skirt is on-""Fire!"she yelled,dropping to the ground,muttering stop,drop and roll."Hatori laughed. This was hilarious."You're Hiei's son,alright."Yusuke pointed out.

"Yusuke..my mother found some of my old baby clothes.I thought they might come in handy."said Kurama.

"Hatori,what am I ?"

"..Fox.."answered the hybrid.

Kurama waved goodbye."Bye!Thanks,Kurama!"

"Want to go back home?"

"Hn."

Yusuke chuckled,"Man,you really do sound like Hiei!"

Hatori watched as the other children played."Wanna play with them?"asked simply shrugged his dark clouds loomed clapping across the sky."We better get home kid."

"Mom,I'm home."

"Hello, is the little cutie?"asked Keiko.

Keiko scooped him up."Aw!You're so adorable!Come to aunt Keiko!Have you been a good boy?"Hatori yawned,rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going to put him down for a nap."

Keiko returned."I'm free this weekend if you need the help."

"Thanks,Keiko.."Yusuke said gratefully.

"Urameshi!"

"If he wakes up Hatori.."

Too late.

"Idiot!You woke him up!You put him back to sleep,Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara shrugged."Kay,how hard can it be?"

Kuwabara came out with Hatori biting one of his arms."Leggo kid!"Kuwabara flagged his arm in a attempt to get him off.

"What did you do?"Yusuke asked harshly.

"Nothin'.All I said was Hiei's a bad father-leaving his kid."Yusuke defended." He had no choice.I don't know what the reasons right now."

"..Yusuke..you really care about him,huh?"

"...I guess I do..."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

The next day Atsuko volunteered to watch over Hatori."Go on to school,Yusuke."He managed to attend high school despite his reputation"Don't worry,Yusuke. Atsuko could handle him."assured Keiko.

He didn't want him gone.

"Miss him already?Atsuko's here to take care of you."

She placed him on the living room floor with a few toys for him to play a teddy bear,ripping the head off."Okay,how about a dinosaur?"

He put it in his mouth,as if tasting soon was fixed on the t.v,forgetting the spiky raven haired boy.

"Yusuke,stop worrying."said Keiko.

"My mom's not exactly the reliable parent,Keiko."Yusuke pointed out.

"Phone call for you,Yusuke."said a voice on the P.A.

"Crap."

"Hello?...Yeah,I'm on my way."

Running past Keiko,Yusuke headed home."Yusuke,what's wrong?"

"Mom lost Hatori."

"Wait!Yusuke!"said the teacher."Who's Hatori?"

"Tell them,Keiko!"

"Mom?"Atsuko was near tears."Oh..Yusuke..I'm so sorry."Atsuko apologized."I fell asleep-"Yusuke heard her mumbling,while looking for could he be?Yusuke found him asleep on his bed.'I found him asleep on my bed.I'll see you later,Mom."

"Okay,bye Yusuke."

Later Hatori woke up from his nap,leaving the room-climbing out .Atsuko asumed he was still walked down the street,following Yusuke's scent.A police officer saw the tyke approaching him.

Hatori ran off,desperate to find Yusuke.

"What..the..?"Hatori climbed up Yusuke."Miss me?"

"Hn."

"Yusuke?Is that child yours?"asked his teacher,.

"Nah,he belongs to a couple of friends of mine."

"Well,children his age should be at home or a daycare."Hatori hissed at him.

"Did he hiss at me?"

"...Maybe..."Yusuke said nonchalantly."Come on,Hatori."

"I knew it!You got some poor girl impregnanted!"

Hatori clung to 'his surrogate father' like a parrot,staying there until school ended.

"Hungry?You must be.."They walked to a nearby McDonald's."Come on,let's get you some chicken nuggets."

They ran into had heard of Hatori from was on her way to see him.

"So this is mister Hiei's child.I'm Yukina."

Hatori looked at her-his aunt.

"Aren't you the cutest?"Yukina exclaimed.

"Hn."Hatori looked long and hard at her

"Well,you must like me..."

"Next."said a voice."..yeah,give me a happy meal for the boy,4 chicken nuggets.."Yusuke reaching for his wallet.

He paid for Yukina,she was short on cash.

"Come sit with us."offered Yusuke.

"Sure,thank you Yusuke."

"Do you know anything else about Hiei?"Yusuke asked her.

"..All I know I he's a fire apparition."

Hatori couldn't tell her anyway.

"Well,I'll be seeing you,Hatori."

Somewhere in the Makai...

"I miss him..."

"So do I,onna.."

"Mom,I'm home."announced Yusuke."Yusuke!You pit that kid down and help me with dinner."

"..Sure,Hatori go play."instructed Yusuke."Go play outside."

Hatori ran outside playing in the front of the door's now and then kept a eye on him.

"Yusuke,go check on the kid.'"advised Atsuko."He must be bored."

"Hey,kid,wanna go to the park?"

"Yeah!"

"Can I feed the birds?"

"Sure,knock yourself out."Yusuke handing him some bread slices.

"Is he yours?"asked a woman."Hatori,say hi to her"

"Hello ningen."

"What did he call me?"she asked,her mouth open.

"I called you a ningen."repeated Hatori.

"..Well,I never..good day,sir."she said harshly,leaving.

"Bye ningen!"waved Hatori.

"Hatori,time to go looks like rain."

Later,they were watching t. there was a knock on the door."Who is it?"

"Let me in."

"Go away!We don't want you here!"Hatori protested.

"I heard that!Let me in,Urameshi!"

"No,Yusuke!"

"Kid,let's let him in may be fun."

"Okay..."

"Come on in,Kuwabara."

"You're Hiei's punk kid,alright!Anyway,I got some guests."Kurama and Yukina entered.

"How's our little hybrid doing?"asked the red head.

"Kurama,why don't you sit..."Kuwabara was going to suggest he sit next to sat next to Yukina instead.

"I like you better than Kuwabara."said Hatori.

"Why did Hiei and Botan have him anyway?"pouted Kuwabara.

"Never mind that, kid is a lot of fun."Yusuke added.

"..Yeah right."

"You're just wants you here."Hatori threw at him.

"Okay,that's it!Come here!"

"Kuwabara,he's just a ki-"He put Hatori over his knee,spanking him.

Hatori let out a cry.

Yukina gasped,her mouth covered."...Kazuma..."

"You realized what you done,Kuwabara?"Kurama seethed."Never spank him again..."

"If Hiei were here,he'll kill you for sure."

"Are you okay,Hatori?"asked Yukina and Yusuke in unison.

"...uh huh.."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

Just Hatori.

"Hey,kid time for bed."said Yusuke,tucking the raven haired boy in."Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll see my parents again?"

"Sure I do,I bet they miss you wherever they are."

Hatori nodded,drifting off to sleep.

Yusuke turned off the light,minutes later,he went to bed himself.

Hatori lay sleeping on a makeshift bed right beside Yusuke's.

(A/N:This is NOT a yaoi.)they're f-ng disgusting._

The next morning~

"Morning,Yusuke."said Keiko."Hatori let me in,we're making breakfast."

"Hatori can cook?"Yusuke asked in disbelief.

"He told me fire youkai are skilled in culinary skills.

"Since he's Hiei's son..."

"What do you want,Yusuke?"

"..Um,eggs will be nice."he answered the hybrid.

"Okay!I'll make a 're daddy's fav-orite."

"Aw,Hatori,don't cry."Keiko rubbed his back,soothing him.

"I'm okay,now."Hatori wiped his eyes.

Botan was pacing back and forth.

"Onna,pacing around in circles is not going to get our son back."

"I know..but I miss him terribly."

"Hn."

"I want to see him."

George the blue skinned ogre saw where the ferryboy was staying.

He thought the boy's parents didn't deserve to be torn apart from him.

This was the final straw.

If Koenma wanted to find out who Hatori's father was,he

would have to do it himself.

"There now,we did a good job."commented Keiko."Yusuke,breakfast is ready!"

"Looks job,Hatori."

"You think so,Yusuke?"asked the small child.

"Yup,it's delicious."

Hiei and Botan found their way to Yusuke's city,disguising themselves well.

"Hn,onna.I found him."

"Really?How does he look?"

"Hn,he's here's..with Yusuke and his human Keiko."

"Let's get closer..."egged Botan..Soft pink eyes were watching from a distance.

"Hn,let's go,onna."Hiei dragging his wife away.

It's been several months since they left him with former detective was forging

a bond with the chibi youkai hybrid.

"Yusuke,can we see Kurama after breakfast?"

"Sure,we can.I haven't seen or heard from fox boy in awhile.

"He doesn't mind you calling him fox boy."

"What?He told you?"

"Uh huh,through telepathy."

Since it's Christmas,the author decided to write this...

"LooK!It's snowing!"Hatori exclaimed.

"Want to play in it?"Yusuke asked.

"Can I ?"

"Sure,grab a -"The door was wide open.

Hatori playing outside with nothing but sneakers and shirt and shorts.

"You have to get dressed better!"warned Yusuke.

"But why?I'm not cold!"

"Just do as I say."said the surrogate father.

"..Okay..."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH.

Just Hatori.

"What do you want to play?Cops or robbers?"asked a small playmate of the hybrid youkai.

"Hm,yeah,how do we play?"The boy explained the game to Hatori."Oh,that's easy."

The two ran around the park,chasing each other.

Atsuko was watching him for the day.

"Is that one yours?"asked a woman in her twenties."My little Haru is over there."She pointed to the kid

playing with Hatori."What's your son's name?"

"He's not mine.I'm just baby sitting."Atsuko explained.

"Oh,I ,Haru enjoys playing with your...uh,friend's boy."

"I win,Hatori."said Haru in triumph."Cops always win."

"Do you think cops will bring me back my mommy and daddy?"

Haru shrugged."I dunno,where are they?"

"I don't know either."Hatori said sadly.

Atsuko waved Hatori over."It's time to go,kid."Hatori waved goodbye to his friend."Coming!"

Yusuke arrived a little later.

"Yusuke!Did you hear from my mommy and daddy?"

"No,not yet.I got a phone call from Kurama."

"He went and saw him them."

"Ask when he gets here."

"Okay."Hatori sat on the window ledge,waiting for Kurama.

"He's acting more like Hiei."Keiko pointed out.

Kurama came into view,Hatori leaps into Kurama's form,asking questions about his parents.

"One at a time,Hatori."

"Okay,do they miss me?When can I see them?"

"Not for awhile,I'm afraid."

"Koenma hasn't given up the search for them."

"Why does Koenma want them anyway?"Yusuke asked sharply.

"I think I know why."Kurama said looking at Hatori,staring at the t.v.

"You mean Hatori?"

"Exactly,Yusuke.I believe that is the reason why Botan and Hiei are under arrest and why they went

into hiding."

"Is that why they left me?"Hatori asked,overhearing."I hate Koenma."

Yusuke laughed."You're not the only one."

Later that night...

Yusuke tossed and turned in his bed.(begin dream sequence)

"Yusuke!"said a terrified voice."Keiko!What have you have you done to her?"'

Koenma smiled,"Nothing more,just give me the child."

Keiko was dragged into the darkness.

Hiei appeared."Where is my son,Yusuke?"

"Daddy!"Hatori cried.

His little body cut and bruised.

Hiei rushed to his son's aide.

Hatori expired in his arms.

"No..not my son..."

(end dream sequence)

Yusuke lay sleeping in his own bed."..Mommy..Daddy.."

He must have had the same dream.

Botan was at her wits desperately wanted to see her little boy.

It's been almost 2 years since

they left him with Yusuke."Hiei,I want to see him.I want to see our son."

"Hn,so do I,onna."

Botan smiled,for the first time in a long time."Good,we'll see him tonight."

Hiei nodded."Hn."

"Good,then we'll see Hatori tonight."

Koenma was getiting hard it be to find Hiei and Botan?Somehow they eluded capture.

Which meant

someone was ?

"These plants that Kurama gave us helped us so many times."Botan said gratefully."When we're reunited with

Hatori.I'm going to make Kurama a feast for helping us."


	6. How it all started the lemon chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH.

It all started with a simple mission.

Botan was assigned to a minor case,with Hiei.

Koenma had ordered the male koormie to a distant section of Spirit World,a few youkai had

escaped the kakai barrier and were now wreaking havoc.

One of them grabbed hold of Botan.

"Looks like I found me a mate."said the ten foot tall youaki,descending down on her.

"Hiei!Help me!"

"Hn."A sword went through the monster's belly,killing him instantly.

Botan ran to her savior."My hero!"she exclaimed,hugging him.

For some reason Hiei didn't push her away.

"..Hiei?"

"What,onna?"he barked.

"Thank-"He cut her off."Onna,shut up for once."

Botan frowned."Some gratitude,you have,Hi-"

Hiei cut her off again,kissing her this was out of character for him.

"...Onna.."His hand reaching up,loosing her sky blue hair.

The kissing deepened between them until Botan broke for air.

"What overcame you,Hi-"

"Hn,shut up and kiss me before I change my mind,onna."

Botan was confused in what he wanted from her.

It soon became clear when she felt his hand

reaching for her obi."No,wait Hiei..I ca-want...Please wait a minute."

"Hn,I 'll wait then,onna."

Hiei stepped back,obviously waiting for something.

Botan sighed,knowing what he wanted.

She wanted him too.

"Promise you won't leave me?And you won't think less of me?"

"Hn,I won't leave you onna."

Botan loosened her obi,keeping her modesty.

Hiei wanted to see all of her and he always got

what he wanted.

He pulled her to him,invading her mouth once again.

With her distracted his hands against her soft skin.

If he rushed her he would

lose this golden opportunity.

And he didn't want to lose his potential mate.

He focused on her neck,kissing it gasped softly,her hands cupping his rear.

"I want you,onna."Hiei whispered in her ear.

Hiei fondled one breast,Botan shuddered against him,biting her bottom lip.

She was giving in...her scent filling his nostrils.

Hiei pulled her kimono over her shoulders,revealing her to him.

A hand on her breast,his mouth on the other.

Botan gasped loudly this time.

Her hands left his rear,scratching

his back.

Hiei took this as her acceptance.

In his custom,the female inflicting pain was wanting and willing.

Hiei smiled at his victory over Koenma.

Botan was now his,the mark of a small black dragon on her pale skin.

A/N:A bit graphic,I it turned out better than I thought.

Please no flames.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

Just Hatori.

"Yusuke,this dog followed I keep him?"Hatori asked.

"Sure,what are you going to call him?"The ferryboy looked the animal over."How about Eyes?"

Yusuke shrugged."Alright,but you have to feed it and take care of it."It wasn't too long before Eyes' owner was looking for him.

"Come on, you have to give him back to his owners."

"Okay,here."Hatori watched his first pet leaving with his owner.

Placing a hand oh his spoke."Hey,'there will be other pets."

Somewhere in the Makai~

Botan was anxious waiting for Hiei to entered the cave where they were living."Onna,let's move."Grabbing her hand,they fled."Where are we going?"A voice from behind."I finally found you,Botan."She couldn't believe did Koenma find them?Hiei saw a way for them to escape.

"Onna,can you swim?"

"Yes,but what does-"Hiei threw her over the cliff."One of us has to survive,onna."

"Hiei!"

A dark shadow joins the last second,Hiei slipped trying to save her.A pair of arms around her opened her eyes,seeing Hiei was with her.

Koenma couldn't believe had them in his ,he stomped the ground."No!No!No!I almost had them!"

Jin was returning from a errand that kept him away from his hair got his was found face up in a river bed,Hiei beside her.

"Well,I be..it's the talkative blueie and the runt of the litter."Picking them up,taking them to his hideaway.

Sorry,it 's a bit short.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

Just Hatori.

(Begin dream sequence)

"Mama."said a four year old Hatori."Mama,wake up."

Botan blinked her eyes up from her was just a dream?She rose from the mattress walking into the all seemed so was eating a stack of eyes greeted her."Hn,onna."Botan had to be a dream.A long,crazy dream.

Hatori was practicing his fists of the mortal flame,proclaiming,"I want to be like Daddy."

Botan smiled,assuring him."You are just like your daddy."

Hatori nodded,"Koenma is going to get you,mommy."His spiky raven hair became brown.

(end dream sequence)

Botan rolled over and cried.

Hiei heard his mate's tears,scowling.A familiar aura approaching."It's a good thing I found 's a mighty strong current,that she is."His Irish accent a dead giveaway."What were ya planning,going up the river stream?That's a mighty strange way to capture a fish Jin always said."

"Jin,we need your need help to see Hatori."Botan pleaded with the wind master.

"Aye, who is this Hatori?"

"I'll tell you and maybe you can see Yusuke in the process."

Meanwhile...

"Yusuke,do you think it's okay leaving Hatori alone with Yukina?"asked Keiko.

"Sure,he asked to see her."

Keiko nodded."Yes,but..what if he told her he was her nephew?"

Yusuke paled."I haven't thought of that...what's the worst that could happen?Kuwabara foam at the mouth?"

Elsewhere...

"Hatori,mind telling me who your father is?I know it's mister Hiei."Watching him eat a bowl of ice cream."But I want to know is has mister Hiei found my brother yet?"Hatori shook his head yes."Oh,yeah,aunt -"

Yukina cut him off,"Your father is my brother,mister Hiei?"

"Uh huh."

Yukina hugged the now four year old."That means you're my nephew!"

Thud!

Kuwabara lay unconscious on the floor.

"What's his problem?"asked the raven haired boy.

Back to Botan and Hiei..

"I hope he stills recognizes us."Botan said hopefully."Oh,how much we missed you,Hatori."

A/N:Sorry's so short,but I hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

Just Hatori.

Yusuke and Keiko's wedding was drawing near.

Hatori sat on the Yukimura family sofa,watching the bride to be chat volunteered to watch over four year ,he asked"Keiko,can I go now?I 'm bored."

"Oh!I'm sorry,Hatori!Want would you like to do?"

"See Yusuke!"he chanted.

Keiko laughed,"Okay,after all,he's your surrogate father."

"Would you -"Keiko was gone.

"Hm,he's Hiei's son,after all."

Hatori ran as fast as his legs could carry didn't see the six foot Kuwabara,knocking him down.

"Hey!Watch it!...Oh,it's you."

Hatori got up,unaffected."Hn,I don't have time to speak to you.I'm going to find Yusuke."

Kuwabara scoffed,"Your friend Urameshi is getting married."

Hatori rolled his eyes."So?"

"So,who's gonna watch you when they're on their honeymoon?"

Hatori shrugged,"I'll stay with aunt Yukina or -"

Sensing Yusuke's rei energy,Hatori ran off to find former spirit detective was with the redhead,discussing the bachelor party."So,it's sake and music,no strippers."Yusuke felt a tug on his pant leg."Yusuke,what's a stripper?"

"It's,uh..Did you have fun with Keiko?"

Hatori shook his head."It was she talked about was a dress."

Kurama kneeled down."Well,do you want to come with us to the park?"

"Yeah!"

Botan in disguise saw her son running and inched forward wanting to speak to him telling him that she missed and loved him.

Hiei grabbed her arm."Not yet,he's with the fox and detective."

"...But.."

Hiei nodded,saying he undesrstood her feelings,but most likely they were being shot up his rei energy signaling to redhead.

Hatori was slowly turning his head...

They were gone.

"Mommy!Daddy!Why can't I see you?"

Hatori ran to their direction,hoping he would see them. Blue hair faded.

"...Mommy...Daddy..."

Yusuke and Kurama raced to find lay on the ground,in a fetal position.A ring of fire around him.

"He's going to burn the whole park!We go to do something,Kurama!"Yusuke panicked.

"I got it."But before Kurama could do anything the fire was out.A ring of burnt grass was visible."I want to go home."

"Sure,kid."

"Bye,Yusuke and Hatori."


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

Just Hatori.

Hatori watched as the newly weds danced on the ballroom floor.

"Yusuke,welcome to the family!"cheered the Yukimuras.

Yusuke,dressed in classic black held his bride close."Just wait until tonight."he teased.

Kurama approached the pair,interrupting."May I cut in?"He never looked sexier than he did right now.A smirk on his face."Nervous to dance with me,Keiko?"The redhead simply spun her around her until the song ended she muttered a quick thanks,returning to Yusuke.

A hand tugged at her dress.A pair of crimson eyes looking up at her."Can I have this dance?"repeating Kurama's example.

"Sure,you can."

Despite his size,Keiko bowed to his height as best as she could,laughing."Why are you laughing at me?"he asked bluntly.

"You're so adorable in your suit."Hatori nodded."Oh."Trying his best at dancing.'Was this how Mom felt when she married Dad?The beat of the song changed from a slow number to a fast paced dance til your butt falls , fearing he would get hurt as all children do."Let me go!"Keiko released him."Sorry."she apologized.

"Hn...that was fun!Can you do it again?"

Later...

Yusuke and Keiko were saying their thanks for the friends and family for attending the wedding.

Now they had to ask who would watch over Hatori."We could ask the fox boy."suggested Yusuke."

"We could,but he already left with Yukina."

"What?Is fox boy stealing her from Kuwabara?"Keiko smiled,"They're dating now,Yusuke."

"Well,I be..."

"We'll watch over Hatori."

Both looked at each other,then to the middle aged man."Hatori's...different than most-all kids."Yusuke warned.

"Well,we realize you don't have much of a choice."

"Okay...since you insist..."trailed Keiko.

"Hatori!Come here a sec."

"Keiko's parents are going to be watching have to listen to them."

Hatori nodded,understanding what he meant."When you will be back,Yusuke?"

"Soon,kid."


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

Just Hatori.

Hatori was now six years old,finally old enough to attend school. The former spirit detective- told their neighbors he was living with them as their step brother."Now,this is your first day,Hatori."The raven haired boy entered the school.

He remembered what Keiko said,if he was lost,ask a teacher.

"Excuse me..I'm lost."

""Oh,you dear boy!Follow me."Her violet eyes shining."What's your name?"

"Hatori."Ayame gasped,'So this was Botan's little had to be wrong about this one didn't look .

"Sensei?Where is my class?"

Ayame snapped back to attention."Right this way."She turned a corner,she smiled,Hatori smiled back.A bright blue portal appeared."Here,you want to see your parents?"She asked,betraying Koenma."Mommy and Daddy are in there?"'Hatori inched forward."Yes,right behind the portal are your parents."

Botan was crying,even more than ever-how she missed her son.A voice came out of nowhere."Mommy?"

The deity stood up,did she imagine it?

"Mommy?"the voice colliding with a small form."Mommy!It's you!"Mother and son were reunited at pair of arms around them both,belonging to Hiei."Are we a family,again?"asked the raven haired boy.

King Enma wanted to speak to his vengeful son."Koenma,what is the meaning of this warrant against Botan and her husband?"

"Well,you see-father...I wanted Botan as my-"

"I'm pardoning her of her crime,Hiei as well."Hiei and Botan were free to raise their son.

"Can I say goodbye to Yusuke,Mommy?"

"Sure,you can sweetie."

Hatori looked at the brown eyed male."Thank you for taking care of me,Yusuke.I'll miss you."

"No problem, drink your milk so you won't be as short as your dad."Hiei rolled his eyes,"I could kill you for that,Yusuke."The former spirit detective laughed."Take a joke,three eyes."

Well,I guess I'll end it here.

As always read and review.


End file.
